Bleached Dark Hour
by ladyevil015
Summary: It has been three years Luna Scarlett has sealed away Nyx preventing the Fall from happening. Even though it has been three years she has always been watching over SEES from the seal. Her teammates have been looking for solution to stop Nyx for real and to set her free ever since they learned of her fate. Nyx's power has slipped through the seal into Kakukura town. FemcXshinjiro.
1. Chapter 1

Bleached Dark Hour Prologue

It has been three years Luna Scarlett has sealed away Nyx preventing the Fall from happening. Even though it has been three years she has always been watching over SEES from the seal. Her teammates have been looking for solution to stop Nyx for real and to set her free ever since they learned of her fate.

Luna suddenly started to dream and saw a familiar old man with a long nose and blonde hair man in the Velvet room.

" Well isn't it our favorite guest." Igor replied with his usual creeper smile to Luna. Luna looked confused as to why he would be talking to her in her dream.

"Igor, Theo why am I seeing you guys here?" Luna Questioned them. Igor's smile became even more creepy if it that even more possible but still a genuine smile regardless.

" It seems as though you still have more of a contract to full fill" Igor replied. Luna eyes widen slightly

" But I still need to hold back Nyx" Luna replied. Theo decided to speak up instead of Igor

" unfortunately a part of Nyx's power is starting to slip through the seal into a small town known as Kakukura" he explained.

" meaning we could let you return to find a new solution to Nyx" Igor continued. Luna started to think over her decision carefully to herself.

" but if I leave the seal won't Nyx's influence start to become stronger eventually cause another Fall?" Luna asked them.

"yes but you would still have the same time frame that you did when you faced her last time and maybe you could find a new solution for good" Theo replied.

"also you are the Fool Arcana and you have limitless potential" Igor added to Theo's answer.

"my friends will they know as well that I'm returning if I go through with it?" Theo and Igor nodded at her answer.

"I will ended up contacting them if you choose to return" Theo replied.

After thinking about her decision for a few minutes she finally came to one " I'll do it and if it comes down to it I'll just have to re-seal Nyx again if we can't find another solution" Luna finally replied. Igor and Theo both smile at her answer and nod at her

" we'll serve the same purpose as before and contact your friends. When you wake up you'll already be in Kakukura." Theo replied. He went to go free Luna from the seal and contact her friends.

While walking home from school around mid-May Ichigo came across Luna lying in the middle of a sidewalk she was still unconscious from her time in the seal. Ichigo of course couldn't just leave her there, so he picked her up and brought to his Dad's clinic. His dad did some work on her and gave her some fluids through an IV since she was a little under weight from her time in the seal. When Luna finally came to she saw a bright light and white walls around her.

" Hey Dad she's finally awake" Luna heard a mysterious voice call out.

**Okay that was the chapter today. When should this take place before or after the winter war before Ichigo might not get a persona but he could still help out and after the war I might give him one. He will still be a social link no matter what I'm thinking either hanged man, hierophant , death, or justice arcana. Everyone else's link I pretty much have an idea for. The Femc is named Luna instead of Minako and she's with Shinjiro. Akihiko is with Kirijo everyone else is an open paring for suggestion. Before the winter war will take place during the bount arc and after will take place during the fullbringer arc choice is yours. Laters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bleached Dark Hour Ch. 1

Luna's eyes slowly adjusted to the bright light again and made out the form of a teen with a carrot top and an older man . Luna then began to observe her surroundings and looked out window seeing the sunlight coming through it. She then proceeded to pinch her arm just to make sure it wasn't really an elaborate dream._ Its real I'm really back for now I guess_Luna thought to herself with a slight smile. Ichigo began to feel a little awkward with all the silence in the room while his father was checking her vitals. Ichigo then noticed her appearance she was still in her old schools uniform and that her eyes were a scarlet red.

" she seems to be alright but I would like to keep her overnight for observation." Isshin replied. _So I'm in a clinic then_ Luna thought to herself when her stomach growled loudly causing her face to go red. She heard the older man laugh at her.

" well I guess someones hungry I'll go see If Yuzu can make us some dinner" he replied. The word dinner caused Luna's stomach to growl again and he left. Ichigo and Luna were the only ones left in the room and the atmosphere became awkward again. Luna decided to make the awkwardness go away.

"I'm Luna Scarlett sorry for the trouble I caused you guys" Luna replied trying to make a small conversation.

"Oh uh I'm Ichigo and it wasn't any trouble" he replied. Luna smiled as she felt the atmosphere go away. " so are your eyes really red" Ichigo asked suddenly.

" yes my eyes are real just as your hair is" Luna replied to the question and started to think about SEES " I wonder how they are doing" she replied out loud to herself. Ichigo heard her talk to herself about something.

" who are They?" Ichigo asked curious. Luna looked over at him with small hint of sadness " My friends I haven't seen them in about three years but it feels longer than that to me" Luna replied pulling out a bunny rabbit with a dog collar, pig key chain with phone strap, and a watch on it.

"did you have to move away with your parents" he asked. Luna looked at him " sort of like that but I don't have parents they were killed back in 99' in an accident" Luna explained.

" oh sorry" Ichigo replied. Luna smiled " it's fine it doesn't bother me as much as it did when I was younger"

" so who gave you those" Ichigo replied pointed to the rabbit.

" the bunny is from Akihiko a boxer and protein nut" Luna laughed at her description of Aki " the dog collar is self-explanatory its from Koromaru, the keychain and strap are from my best friends Junpei and Yukari" Luna then got to the watch " this is from Shinjiro he looks tough but has good heart and I like him" Luna also talked about Aigis, Fukka, Ken, and Misturu. Ichigo nodded at her explanation of her friends.

They then got their dinner and ate it Luna extremely enjoyed the food Yuzu made _Its as good as Shinji's cooking_ Luna thought to herself. She went back to the bed and waited until midnight to see if the dark hour would appear. The clock struck midnight and sure enough she saw the place go green Luna sighed _I almost wish this wasn't true_ she thought. She went to sleep knowing she couldn't explore outside without an evoker and her mind went to her friends as she started to sleep.

**End of chapter I bring in SEES next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

Bleached Dark Hour Ch. 2

Luna was dreaming when she appeared in the velvet room again like she used to when she SEES._ This sure brings back memories it was either them or Pharos_ she thought nostalgically_ I actually miss Pharos and his cryptic little messages even Ryoji although technically they were one and the same_. Igor and Theo began to speak "we have been able contact your friends they should arrive in Kakukura by evening tomorrow." they finished.

"how are they doing?" Luna asked. "They seem to doing well and they seem excited and happy to be seeing you again" Theo replied with a small smile. Luna nodded "that's good I'm glad they are okay." "remember to create social links with the people in this town they may be of help to you on your journey like last time" Igor replied. Luna was then out of the velvet room as she began to wake up for the next day.

_It's so nice being able to see the sunlight again. So I get to see the others again today I have to admit I'm a little nervous though._ Luna thought to herself. She then heard a loud crash and a very loud voice calling out "GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!"and shouting from the latter. Luna began to laugh slightly to herself hearing their antics_ they sure are a bright and lively family, this is why I'm back to prevent more sadness because of Nyx. _Luna thought to herself.

Ichigo walked down the stairs with an annoyed look on his face and noticed Luna was up " sorry about my old man."he replied. "its fine I was already up anyway. Who won" Luna replied "I did just stepped out of the way and he hit the wall" he replied. " reminds me of Akihiko's and Shinjiro's relationship they are always fighting each other" Luna replied cheerfully. Ichigo nodded at her comparison. Isshin then comes down and checks out Luna and she looks ready to go

" now you look healthy enough but make sure to keep eating since your a little underweight for your age"Luna nodded at his examination. " So now what Luna are you going to do now?" Ichigo asked. "explore the town for a bit" she replied pulling out her mp3 and got off the bed to stretched her body. " well thanks for the help and hospitality hopefully we'll see each other around"

Luna then left their house and Ichigo went to school like he usually did.

**Meanwhile back on Tatsumi Port Island.**

The SEES members met at the train ready to go see Luna again and were excited to see her again. "man why can't we just take a limo" Junpei replied. Yukari scoffed at his remark. " because we don't need to bring up any unnecessary attention to ourselves then we need to." The others nodded in agreement.

"remember we need to find a way to stop Nyx for good this time find and save Luna from another fate like the seal." Mitsuru replied " Aragaki you have her things right?" the taller man nodded still wearing his trademark peacoat and hat. " let's get going then" he replied in his usual rough tone although there was a hint of happiness in it. The members of SEES got on the train and left to Kakukura Town.

**End of chapter the reunion between Luna and SEES will be next. She also might meet a certain hat wear man with a cane and a red headed pineapple.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bleached Dark Hour Ch.3

Ichigo ended up going to school like he usually does and went to his classroom which was more chatty then usual.

" hey Ichigo haven't you heard the news" Keigo replied in his happy-go-lucky attitude. Ichigo shook his head no in reply to his question. "The Mitsuru Kirijo is coming to our small town" Ichigo looked confused for a moment. Another boy with glasses smirked " she's the executive of the Kirijo group in other words she's rich and powerful. They built Tatsumi Port Island and own Gekkoukan High , they are shrouded in mystery" Uryu replied. Ichigo began to think for a moment and then remembered his conversation with Luna " Luna knows Mitsuru she's friends with her"Ichigo replied. Uryu and Keigo looked a him in confusion this time.

" Luna's a girl I met yesterday she was pass out on the side walk but she's fine now" he answered their confusion and they nodded as class began start. Uryu began to think about the coincidence of the two finding it suspicious.

**In town.**

Luna was walking around the town while listening to her music similar to the way she arrived in Tatsumi Port Island. She continued walking until she came upon a mysterious looking little shop and saw a black cat. "awe how cute" Luna replied and began to pet the cat she always had a knack for small animals like cats and dogs. The door to the shop and a blonde hair man wearing a hat came out of it " well looks like I have a customer come on in" the man replied. Luna looked at the man and went on inside and looked at the items hoping for some kind a weapon she could use like a naginata. " looking for anything in particular miss um what's your name" he replied. Luna looked up from her shopping

" I'm Luna Scarlett and do you have any naginata I can buy" she answered cheerfully. The man answered " sadly no but I'm Urahara Miss Scarlett" Luna stared at Urahara for a minute thinking " well maybe I can improvise got any sticks I can use?"the man looked at her " that I do have."he replied with a smile he went to go grab one for her and she payed him for it.

" are you new around here?"Urahara asked her. Luna nodded " yep I'm looking around the town." she replied. " really, Renji I have a job for you."Urahara replied. A few moments later a man came with a sigh " what is it now" he sounded a little annoyed at the man. Urahara smiled " I like you to show Miss Scarlett around town she's new here" he replied. The red haired man stared at him then Luna " this is Luna, Luna this is Renji" Urahara introduced them.

" Hi Renji nice to meet ya and I'll see you around Urahara" Luna replied. The hat wearing man nodded and Luna heard a crash inside her head **Thou has established the fortune arcana with the shop keeper Urahara.** Luna then began to walk out the shop with Renji following her as well. Urahara smiled " I get the sense that she's special right Yoruichi" the women nodded.

Renji was walking around town with Luna following " ooh ramen shop let's go eat" Luna replied. "yeah that sounds good" he replied. They both went inside and got their food Luna started to laugh " you know something I always end up eating at a ramen shop with my friends."she reminisced. Renji looked up from his food " well they must have good taste then." Renji replied. Luna laughed " you remind me of someone I know I'm sure if you two meet you would be good friends." Renji looked at her " Junpei can be an idiot at times but he is loyal and one of my best friends. I bet he hasn't changed one bit like everyone else." Luna replied with a smile. " your friends are important to you I can tell." he replied. Luna nodded" I'll be seeing them sometime today but truthfully I'm a little nervous I haven't seen them in three years" she replied.

" Well if they're your friends I'm sure you'll be fine" Renji he replied. Luna nodded a greatful smile. ** Thou has established the Magician Arcana with the friendly red head Renji.** They left the shop to go look for her her friends it was slowly getting dark. _I better hurry up and find them before_ _the dark hour appears without an evoker other then my stick I'm powerless if a powerful shadow appears._ Luna thought to herself. As she was looking for her friends she saw the sky and everything turn into the dark hour. " crap well at least I have my stick" Luna replied as she saw a couple cowardly maya appear. Luna went to go attack them when one of them got killed from another person when she looked it turned out to be Renji " you can see the dark hour?" Luna replied as she took out the other maya.

" You can see me?" Renji replied shocked " we better keep moving before anything more powerful comes along and find my friends." Luna replied quickly and started to run off in haste. Renji went after her before she got herself hurt.

**With SEES**

The members of SEES just arrived in town when the dark hour appeared " we better go find Luna and give her evoker to her if she runs into anything powerful she could get hurt if she's out side" An android known as Aigis replies. Without any head notice Shinjiro already disappeared to find Luna " Crap we already lost one member Koromaru track him so we can catch up"Akihiko replied as Koromaru caught his sent and they went after him. Meanwhile Shinjiro was making his way to Luna to give her the evoker before she did anything reckless. Koromaru was able to catch up to Shinji with the others the dog caught Luna's scent and they tracked her down in the park.

**In the Park.**

Luna made it to the park with Renji trailing behind when three iron knight shadows appeared. "now that's a problem I hate those things so much" Luna replied as they mind charged and agidyne on her. She dodge two out of the three blasts " do you have any ice moves that you can use" Luna asked as she attacked one of the knights which did nothing because it nullified slash attacks. " nope my friend does though and she's not here until tomorrow" Renji replied annoyed that when he attacked it and it did nothing " great its immune to slash and your a physical attacker from what I can tell"Luna replied as they were knocked down from an herculean strike and heat wave combination. The three knights mostly focus on Luna and attacked with another heatwave causing her to become dizzy. Another one attacked but was blocked by a familiar person to Luna.

She looked up at the figure with surprise " Shinjiro."she replied while Renji decided to go into Bankai and noticed the man with the giant ax. Shinji knocked back the knight and gave Luna her evoker she took it and smiled at him greatfully. Luna took her evoker and put it up to her head as did Shinjiro. " Persona Samael megidola, Castor Gods hand" they reply in unison they took out two of them while Renji took out the last one with the baboon canon. Luna sighed in relief as the dark hour ended and was fatigued. Renji looked at the newcomer and Luna in confusion and interest and heard other people call out her name and rushed to her.

They ended up in a group hug before knocking her down Luna laughed at their antics. Renji did noticed the man with ax stepped away the ambush but had a slight smile on his face when he noticed a red headed women called off the ambush. Then he noticed himself be healed and saw the red head smile a him. " Luna told me that you were helping her. I'm Mitsuru Kirijo and I'm thankful for the help." she replied he noticed that she had an elegance to her. " why don't come back with us for the night I rented a placed and we can explain everything in the morning" she continued. Renji nodded and followed them along to the place they were staying which was just like the dorm in Tatsumi Port Island.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
